


The ghost of someone she knew

by stormbrn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, First Meetings, It hurts y’all, Mentioned Aegon V Targaryen, Mentioned Daenerys Targaryen, Mentioned Rhaegar Targaryen - Freeform, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrn/pseuds/stormbrn
Summary: She had seen it before when they were introduced, the ghost of someone she knew. The ghost of a love so deep that never leaves you, even when they do... even when they are taken from you.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Rhaella Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	The ghost of someone she knew

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things you need to know before you dive into this. Rhaella survived Dany’s birth and they went into exile. We’re at the point of the story where Jon and Dany meet. Jon, Dany and Rhaella had a brief/formal introduction prior to the scene you’re about to read. Jon is aware of his parentage by this point but he hasn’t told anyone yet. You’re ready now! Hope you enjoy🥺

He approaches her as silent as a wolf, or _a dragon_ she knew.

Down the memory lane, she saw _him_ coming to her as well. There were times she wouldn’t notice until she felt a tug of her skirt, the warmth of slender arms wrapping around her middle, or a kiss to the back of her head. Breaking from this painful reverie, she returns her attention to him. The shadows covering his young face dissipating the further he comes into the room. Stopping an arm-length away from her, she fights the urge that curses through her, to pull him into an embrace.

She had seen it before when they were introduced, the ghost of someone she knew. The ghost of a love so deep that never leaves you, even when they do... even when they are taken from you. 

As she allows her gaze to roam his long face, her feet find a life of their own and take her a step forward...she feels drawn.

From this close, she sees the hardships of his life in the lines marring his face. She sees the weight of the world in his eyes, a look so familiar it tugs hard at the strings of her heart.

It’s the moment the flames do the loveliest dance, igniting the shade of color that she gave for dead. The shade of color that gleamed with pride when her young self would make the right move during their game of cyvasse. The shade of color that was consumed by dread as she last gazed into it, and found herself being carried away, at his orders, from the dragon lair that succumbed to the flames. The shade of color that harbored the loveliest innocence, looking up at her while he sucked at her breast, pulling her from reliving the tragedy yet again.

The dark shade of purple she can only see in her dreams now.

Releasing the breath she seems to have held, she becomes more aware of the recognition that flows through her veins. It shifted as it usually does around her sweet girl, the last of their kind no more. The blood of the dragon stands before her, that of her own dragon no less. 

It’s then she raises her hand, resting it on the side of his face.  _ You keep your secrets, child. But not this, not from me. Don’t keep yourself from me, I beg. _ He neither flinches nor shies away, a little encouragement to voice the unsaid.

“I’ve known many losses, Jon Snow. I’ve relived each and every one of them. But...never once as bittersweet as this,” she says, giving him, what she hopes is, a gentle smile.

Despite the sharp pulsing pain that won’t let on in her heart, she wants to sooth him. She also needs him to know.

“It’s in the way you carry yourself, in your face... in those dark depths, so heavy with burden...” She tells him, managing to hold the tears that threaten to spill. She watches how the gulp he swallowed travels down his pale throat.

“I cannot tell you how to sort out what’s going on inside that head of yours. I cannot take away your sorrows, nor your pain. I, very much, wish I could.” Her voice slightly cracks with that. Jon briefly closes his eyes, validating the truth in her words. As he opens them again, her heart breaks at the turmoil she sees in his dark pools.

“I can help you get to know the man I see traces of in you.  He was a good man, Jon. I raised a good and kind man. He did not harm your mother.” She has never been surer of anything else in her life.  _ He did not. _ Despite her efforts to hide the bruises from him,  he knew too much for her liking . _He did not._

To her surprise, Jon gives her a firm nod. She knows it is not as simple as the gesture is. But it means the smallest amount of trust.

“You are not a cause of war, Jon. I can promise you that much. The rebellion had been brewing since before my grandfather’s time. Trust me, it had.” She recalls her old man sitting on his chair by the fire, after a long day of his kingly duties, and the stories of his treasured time amongst the smallfolk.  _ It had.  _

Jon’s features begin to find ease.  _ Let me in, my child. Let me help you. Let us help you. _

“You are not alone anymore, Jon. Life has been rather unkind to all of us. Dany has had her own hardships as well. She has come out of them, every inch the dragon she is. You’ll get to know that for yourself. She will understand you better than anyone. Let us help you. The wolves raised you, let us dragons take care of you now,” she begs him, feeling her tears slip free from her eyes and cascade down her face.

A moment later, warmth spreads on her chest as she feels the slightest weight leaning against her hand cupping his cheek. That is all she needs. _Then we will._

__

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something that isn’t poetry. It was quite the challenge. I cried the whole time because I love these two to pieces. It was emotional but hopefully it was nice as well. Thank you so much for reading❤️


End file.
